Amor a Primeira Poção!
by lah15
Summary: Depois de um pequeno acidente na aula de poções, ele não larga mais do meu pé. Mas é impossível isso ser verdade foi um acidente e tudo culpa da poção, todos esses sentimentos não podem ser verdadeiros.. Ou podem ? Será que existe amor a primeira poção? - Postei essa fic em outro sites então não é plagio..


Amor a Primeira Poção?!

Peguei a bolsa em cima da cama e sai do dormitório correndo, Rony vai me matar eu estou super atrasada todo mundo já deve estar em Hogsmeade passei pelo retrato e continuei correndo.

Quando de repente esbarrei em alguém, que obviamente estava correndo já que nós dois fomos pra chão.

- Ai tinha que ser a Granger. – Malfoy disse com a voz irritante de sempre.

- Como se eu tivesse esbarrado em você de propósito Malfoy. – retruquei irritada.

- Nossa alguém esta nervosinha hoje. – Malfoy disse com um sorriso estúpido, arrogante e lindo. Foco Hermione foco.

Levantei, peguei a bolsa e sai andando ignorando a presença dele, que infelizmente me seguiu.

- Sabe Granger você devia ser mais educada, nem pediu desculpas por quase me atropelar. – ele disse o sorriso metido de sempre e dando ênfase no quase. Respirei fundo e continuei ignorando a existência dele.

- Granger você não devia me ignorar. – Malfoy disse soando meio irritado.

Continuei ignorando e acelerei o passo, ele por algum motivo estava me seguindo e eu nem estava prestando atenção onde estava indo. Já que desde daquele dia quando ele esta por perto eu não consigo prestar atenção em nada. Suspirei.

- Eu disse que você não devia me ignorar Granger, eu não costumo falar duas vezes. – Malfoy praticamente rosnou.

Respirei fundo e parei de andar. Olhei pra ele seria.

- Finalmente resolveu me dar atenção. – ele disse irritado.

- O que você quer? – perguntei irritada.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – Malfoy disse serio.

- Eu já disse que não tem chances disso acontecer. Foi um acidente. – eu disse suspirando, quanto mais rápido ele esquecesse e se afasta-se mais rápido eu esqueceria.

- Eu acho que você esta usando isso como desculpa e você disse que iria pensar. – ele disse serio enquanto se aproximava dois passos e eu automaticamente recuei.

- Sim eu disse, mas faz 4 dias que você esta me perseguindo. – eu retruquei.

E pensar que eu entrei nessa por culpa do Neville.

~ Flash Black On ~

_Finalmente a aula de poções chegou ao fim, guardei o material._

_- Mione vamos logo. – Rony me chamou da porta._

_- Calma, essa foi a ultima aula do dia. – eu disse desviando de um dos caldeirões com a poção do amor, cuidado nunca é demais._

_- A Mione tem razão sem falar que o jantar não vai fugir. – Harry disse rindo._

_- Cuidado Longbottom. – Malfoy disse alto, olhei pra trás e vi que o Neville tinha esbarrado no caldeirão com a poção do amor e que quase metade do caldeirão caiu em cima do Malfoy que olhou logo no minha direção._

~ Flash Black Off ~

E o pior de tudo é que essa droga de poção é muito forte e o alvo da mesma se sente atraído, mas eu sei que são os efeitos da poção, fato que o Malfoy parece ignorar.

- E eu não estou usando como desculpa! Foi um acidente e tudo o que você esta sentindo é efeito..

- Da poção.. – ele completou entediado. – você diz isso toda vez e..

- E você diz que é bobagem. – eu o interrompi.

- Por que é bobagem. O que eu te disse aquele dia é verdade com poção ou sem poção eu te..

- NÃO. Você só esta dizendo isso por que o efeito da poção não passou. – eu disse nervosa.

Olhei em volta o corredor estava vazio, só nos dois ainda estávamos no castelo.

Ele ficou em silencio olhando para mim respirei fundo e voltei a andar, mas não dei nem dois passos e fui puxada bruscamente de volta. Quando dei por mim estava entre a parede e o Malfoy, minha respiração aumentou automaticamente ficar perto dele é muito perigoso.

- Você sabe que o efeito da poção acabou. – ele sussurrou enquanto se aproximava olhando nos meus olhos.

- E-eu.. – eu comecei a dizer, mas parei quem eu estou tentando enganar? Alem de a mim mesma.. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, segundos depois senti o toque dos lábios dele e a inesquecível e inevitável sensação de borboletas no estomago chegou.

Depois de conseguir fugir do Malfoy e de voltar de Hogsmeade foi ate a biblioteca procurar informações sobre a poção, andei pelas estantes ate achar alguns livros sobre poções do amor. Sentei em uma das mesas e comecei a procurar.. Fiquei uma boa meia hora procurando e nada.

Suspirei frustrada.

- Não é possível. – eu resmunguei.

- Acho que é isso que você procura. – a voz rouca do Malfoy me fez pular. Olhei para trás e La estava o meu tormento.

- O q-que? – perguntei confusa e tentei esconder o titulo dos livros sobre a mesa.

Ele se aproximou e me entregou um livro fino, eu peguei e abri na parte marcada e La estava o que eu estava procurando, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi um pequeno trecho sublinhado.

" _**... A diferença da dessa poção do amor para as outras é que ela não faz a pessoa se apaixonar, mas faz com que o sentimento já existente fique mais evidente para aqueles que obviamente se amam.."**_

- O q-que é.. – eu comecei a dizer voltando a olhar para ele, parei e respirei fundo. – O que significa isso?

- Significa que você não tem mais desculpas e eu sei que você sente o mesmo. – ele disse se aproximando.

- E-eu sinto o mesmo? – eu disse.

- Sim, e você sabe do que eu estou falando. – ele disse me abraçando. – Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e me abraçou mais forte.

Retribui o abraço, quem diria que eu existe amor a primeira poção.

_Fim._


End file.
